Jigsaw puzzles are well-known and have been in existence for many years. A typical, traditional jigsaw puzzle comprises an image which is laminated onto a material, usually cardboard or wood. The laminated material is cut or cast into a number of interlocking pieces, such that they can be reassembled into a completed puzzle displaying the image. A set of the pieces, sometimes referred to as edge pieces, define the outer periphery of the puzzle when assembled. That outer periphery is a generally continuous edge, and may often be rectangular, although other geometric or even irregular shapes may be defined. Depending on the number, size, and similarity of the interlocking pieces and the artwork, the level of difficulty can be adjusted for any kind of puzzle consumer.